Mortis
Mortis is a Brawler who is unique in that his Attack includes movement. He dashes forward and damages enemies that he hits. For his Super, Mortis summons a swarm of bats that drain the health of his enemies whilst restoring his own by that amount. Mortis has a moderate amount of health and damage output. His Star Power heals himself for 1400 health when he kills an enemy brawler. He has a fast movement speed comparable to Leon and Crow. Attack: Shovel Swing Mortis dashes forward a short distance, dealing moderate damage to any enemy Brawlers in his path. Mortis cannot perform his Attack without dashing unless he dashes toward a nearby wall. This Attack is technically a melee attack, but the dash effectively gives it a short range. Super: Life Blood Mortis will shoot bats in a single direction. If the bats come in contact with an enemy, they deal damage and heal Mortis equal to the damage dealt. Mortis will heal the full amount possible for his level of Super even if the enemy hit has less health left than its maximum damage, but if the bats miss, Mortis does not heal. The bats move quickly, pass over walls, and travel a long distance making this a hard attack to avoid. If the bats hit multiple enemies, they deal the full damage and the heal Mortis receives is multiplied by the number of enemies hit, making it possible for Mortis to heal himself dramatically if the bats hit several enemies. Star Power: Creepy Harvest After gaining Mortis' Star Power, he heals himself 1400 health after defeating an enemy brawler. Tips: *The dash that comes with Mortis' main Attack makes him highly mobile. He can quickly attack and dash away and out of danger, making him tricky to defeat. *Mortis' dash is especially useful in Gem Grab, where he can dash in, pick up the gems, and dash away, avoiding damage while picking up a few gems. *Mortis' Super can act as a powerful fourth attack in tight situations. Use it when he gets low on health and needs more fast. Try to hit as many enemies as possible with the Super so that he recovers more health. *Close range brawlers should be avoided at all costs except when they are retreating due to low health, in which case it's recommended to ambush them and/or finish them off. *Mortis counters Dynamike and Barley well. His dash is effective for dodging their slow attacks. *If you are playing solo Showdown, Mortis can do well by simply hiding and staying out of fights, dashing away when necessary. If you see a fight between other Brawlers, wait out-of-sight nearby and when the fight is over, come in and defeat the surviving Brawler if they took enough damage or steal all the Power Cubes and escape. *While attacking, Mortis can dash through his victims, so when you are being chased by Bull or El Primo, try making a sudden attack by dashing two to three times in their direction and run away. You might have a chance of taking them by surprise and escape when closing in a corner, and help to charge up your Super at the same time. *In Showdown, when a person cracks open a Brawl Box, Mortis can dash in, take the cube, and dash out. However, the strategy is risky. It is much easier to kill your victim anyways. *Mortis' reload speed is by far the slowest in the entire game, which means that after a kill, you should immediately retreat. *Mortis' Star Power heals him for a considerable amount when killing an enemy brawler. It is incredibly useful and sometimes necessary to be kept alive while taking fire from enemy brawlers. *In Bounty, Mortis' dash attack is able to grab the first star in the middle easily, and then able to dash forward to kill enemies. This strategy can be risky if the enemy team has heavy brawlers such as El Primo or Bull, but can be very beneficial in getting an early lead executed correctly *In Brawl Ball, you can kick the ball and dash once (if you dash inmediatly after kicking the ball) or twice (if you wait until the ball reaches the maximum range) to pick it up again, even so this is not favorable, as Mortis has a very low recharge speed and kicking the ball wastes ammo. *Using Mortis, you can counter Frank easily by attack behind him and and in front of him and the side. If Mortis has his super available and Frank is on low health its best you use it. *In Duo Showdown, since Mortis can't check bushes, have your teammate check before you rush in. History *22/6/17: **Mortis' dash range was decreased by 25%. *11/8/17: **Mortis' health was decreased to 700 (from 800). *4/9/17: **Mortis' rarity was changed from Epic to Mythic. *12/9/17: **Mortis' movement speed was decreased to 650 (from 750). **His Super's range was decreased to 10 tiles (from 13.34). *7/12/17: **The health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. *18/12/17: **Mortis' Star Power healing was reduced to 1000 (from 1200) per soul collected. *16/1/18: **Mortis' health was increased to 3200 (from 2800). **Damage increased to 800 (from 640). **Speed increased to 700 (from 650). **Dash range reduced to 2.33 tiles (from 3 tiles). *21/3/18: **Mortis' dash range was increased to 2.67 tiles (from 2.33 tiles). *23/3/18: **Mortis' health was increased to 3500 (from 3200). *9/4/18: **Mortis' health was increased to 3800 (from 3500). *18/6/18: **Mortis' movement speed was increased to 820 which is the same movement speed of Crow. *27/9/18: **Mortis was remodeled, and the Rockabilly Mortis skin was released. *5/12/18: **A free skin, that is the same as Mortis' regular skin except that he wears a top hat, was released. *29/1/19: **Mortis' main attack and Super damage was increased to 900 (from 800). **His Star Power no longer left green skulls, but instead immediately healed him for 1800 health, after he defeated a Brawler. **He was also given some voice acting. *27/2/19: **Mortis' Star Power healing was decreased to 1400 (from 1800). *11/6/19: **Mortis' reload speed was decreased to 2.4 seconds (from 2.5 seconds). Skins ru:Мортис